


Lizzie’s No Good, Very Bad, Horrible! Idea

by StoicLastStand



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Accidental Drug Use, Accidental Potion Use, Brutally Honest Hope, F/F, Getting Together, Lizzie Regrets Everything, Lustful Thoughts Spoken Aloud, No Filter Hope, Pre-Relationship, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoicLastStand/pseuds/StoicLastStand
Summary: Lizzie notices Penelope spike the juice at the bush party with a mild truth potion.  She concocts a brilliant plan and, before it can fully dilute, she takes Hope a cup of juice.  Everyone learns way more than they expected.  Lizzie learns way more than she ever, ever wanted.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 22
Kudos: 467





	Lizzie’s No Good, Very Bad, Horrible! Idea

Lizzie might not be the best sister, she might be too selfish and self centred to be able to put Josie ahead of herself. That doesn’t mean that Lizzie doesn’t care about her sister. Just the opposite in fact, she loves Josie. For all her flaws and all her strengths. As Josie loves her. The curse and blessing of being a twin. Which is why, when Josie’s ex glances around furtively before approaching the punch Lizzie conceals herself with what little magic she has left over from an earlier siphoning and watches Penelope warily. 

The other witch looks around casually, as though taking in the party, before quickly and subtly upending a small bottle into the punch and sauntering off. Lizzie scoffs and moves towards the spiked punch. It’s not the first time a bush party went a little wild due to someone spiking the punch. In fact, Lizzie’s pretty sure that this particular punch has been spiked a few times already. If it were anyone else who just dumped something unseen into the punch Lizzie wouldn’t bat an eyelash. But she just doesn’t trust Penelope Park. Anyone who could break up with Josie then kiss Josie’s friend afterwards was bad news.

Lizzie looks down at the off colour red punch, a smooth trickle of purple settling in the middle. So, not alcohol. Figures a witch would put a potion in the punch. It was a fairly easy matter to scoop a mostly purple cup full. Lizzie swirls the cup, watching whatever the potion was dilute into the red of the punch, and thinks. There are many potions this could be. The colour and viscosity rules out a few. The lack of accompanying spell to initiate it as it was poured in the punch rule out some more. The recent school curriculum suggests an, intriguing, option. Just last week Professor Dorian had discussed truth serums. Including a blue potion that was particularly heavy. There was a simple earth spell one could cast in order to test for it, but it wasn’t commonly cast given the relative rarity of being dosed with a truth serum. Truth serums were only effective if consumed unexpectedly. 

The blonde siphon lays a hand on a nearby tree to steal the trickle of magic it had accumulated from being so close to so many supernatural creatures. The magic is barely enough for her purposes. Sparkles flicker in the red solo cup as the purple liquid within lights up to confirm Lizzie’s suspicion. So, Lizzie wonders to herself and looks idly around the party, what’s a witch to do with a cup full of truth serum spiked punch?

The laughing form of Penelope Park briefly catches Lizzie’s eye and Lizzie is tempted. It would be an ironic form of justice to feed Penelope her own potion. It’s also incredibly unlikely Penelope would drink it unawares, leaving a wasted opportunity. Rafe’s exuberant yell, mingled with the encouraging shouts of other werewolves, pulls Lizzie’s attention to him. He’d easily drink the punch, leaving Lizzie a fantastic opportunity to find out how he feels about her. Lizzie’s lips pull up before flattening. He’d be completely honest and what if he doesn’t like her? Is she ready to hear that? Lizzie shakes her head in mute denial. Not Rafe.

MG is flat out, she doesn’t want to hear his unfiltered thoughts already never mind when he’s been spiked with truth serum. Landon is easily dismissed for the same reason. She doesn’t care what his mop head hides. Josie... Lizzie pauses as she contemplates her twin. 

Lizzie knows that her twin has depths and darkness. Their twin bond is powerful enough that Lizzie would have to bury her head in the sand not to know that. Josie might seem all nice and sunshine, largely because she was, but that was not all Josie was. Like the fire her twin so loved Josie could burn and consume as easily as she soothed and warmed.

A part of Lizzie wanted to see exactly what depths Josie hid, even from herself. Another part of her warned caution, hesitated at opening a door that was not close so readily as it opened. Dare she risk it?

A flash of auburn hair steals Lizzie’s attention from her twin. Hope’s standing there, on the edge of the party as though hesitating between joining and leaving. Her green eyes intense of the mass of students throwing caution and concern into the wind. Lizzie blinks, a brilliant idea percolating in her mind. It’s one part selfish humour (the feeling of winning once over Hope), one part curiosity to be satisfied (what does the mysterious determinedly unfriendly tribred truly think about), and one part (though Lizzie will deny it viciously) oddly tuned altruism. Lizzie knows Hope would be so much happier if she could just admit to all those petty human desires even supernatural creatures are plagued with, such as the desire for human connection otherwise known as friendship.

Lizzie forces a cool smile as she walks, purposefully unhurriedly, towards the tribred with purple punch in hand. “I want to take this rare opportunity to offer a truce, of sorts. I propose that tonight we set aside our differences and allow ourselves to enjoy this party in the fullest.” The blonde offers the full cup of punch to Hope. “What do you say, are you willing to find the fun tonight?”

Hope wearily eyes the cup before taking it was a cautious grip, as though grabbing a live grenade. “I’m not sure our definition of ‘fun’ is the same.” Lizzie meets Hope’s gaze placidly. She has nothing to lose if Hope refuses. Finally Hope sighs and lifts her drink in acknowledgment. “Sure, why the hell not?” Then Hope drinks the oddly earthy punch in one go.

**

“What are you thinking about?” Lizzie asks lazily, as though uncaring of the answer.

Hope replies exactly what she’s thinking “How your sister’s long tanned legs give me a massive lady boner.” There’s an awkward pause while they both take in what Hope’s just said, before Hope turns to Lizzie with a stunned expression. Just in time to see Lizzie’s own face scrunch up in horror. “I did not mean to say that out loud.” Says Hope firmly. “That was definitely an inside thought. I want all my sexy Josie thoughts to be inside only thoughts.”

“Do you often have sexy Josie thoughts?” Lizzie asks with a dry throat. She’s still in shock about what Hope had just said, and her mouth moves without thought.

Hope shrugs and responds before she can stop herself. “I guess? I mean, most of my sexy thoughts are about Josie. She’s pretty much the only person I’ve masturbated to since she was fourteen and she got that growth spurt. Sometimes other people join her, but she’s always a feature and oh my god, why am I telling you this?” Hope scrunches her nose and wiggles her jaw, as though doing so will reveal why it’s no longer paying attention to her desires to keep shut. 

Lizzie feels her bile rising up as she hears herself exclaim in a high, horrified tone. “You masturbate to Josie?!”

“Only every other day. Except when the moon is full. Then it’s like, five, maybe six times a day. I think it’s because my hormone cycle follows the moon cycles so it’s like double horniness. Those are the days I wear low cut tops with tight pants and ‘accidentally’ drop things when I know she’s about to walk into the room so I can bend over and give her an amazing view. She gets aroused and I need to run back to my ro-”

Lizzie reaches down to clamp a hand over Hope’s mouth, muffling the words coming out of her still moving mouth. “That wasn’t a question! That was an exclamation. Of horror.” The taller blonde quickly clarifies. She did not want to hear any more of Hope’s dirty thoughts regarding her sister.

The two of them stand there awkwardly, Lizzie’s hand still firmly clamped over Hope’s now motionless mouth. “Ok.” Lizzie finally says. “This is fine, it’s all fine.” The words are more for herself than Hope, which is good because Hope’s rolled eyes subtly indicate how not fine things are. “We’ll just, um, oh! We’ll go talk to Dad. Because obviously someone spiked the punch with, like, truth serum or something. Yep.” Lizzie nodded her head in agreement with herself as she moved her hand down to Hope’s shoulder to nudge the smaller girl back towards the school.

Hope rolled her eyes again as she moved with Lizzie’s nudge. “Sure, uh huh, someone spiked the punch just before someone happened to give it to me.” Hope helpfully made air quotes as she emphasized ‘someone’. “Let’s go ask your dad if he has any truth serum antidotes on hand. Before I tell someone how good it smells when Josie’s aroused. In detail.”

Lizzie’s voice is shrill when she quietly shouts, “No one asked for that Hope!”

Hope chuckles softly to herself. “Then maybe someone should be more careful about spiking innocent tribreds with truth serum.” She really wasn’t sure if her growing relaxed attitude was because, as embarrassing as it was, she could easily talk about her sexy Josie thoughts all day without once having to truthfully answer any more scary questions. Or because she was starting to see the amusement in how horrified Lizzie was in learning about her sexy Josie thoughts. Either way, she was starting to feel relieved despite knowing she’d been drugged against her wishes with a truth serum.

Lizzie grumbled to herself as she lead the smirking tribred to her father’s office. Perhaps her brilliant idea was a no good idea after all. 

***

“Dad! You have to save me!” Lizzie was in full on Drama Queen mode, because dear god did she need saving. She was used to Hope poking at her, knew how to take her own shots back at the littler tribred. For all their antagonizing each other they’d been oddly respectful around truly tender spots in the past. Now, all restraint was off. Worse, all restraint was off because of Lizzie and Hope was taking as much advantage of that as she could. But also, Hope literally couldn’t stop herself. The fifteen minute walk to Alaric’s office felt like hell.

The mild version of the truth potion Hope’d been slipped had obviously been made with subpar ingredients resulting in a minor compulsion to talk, even when not directly asked a question. Hope probably should be pissed about it. She likely would be, when it wore off. For right now she was riding the mild high and ease that came with it, and throughly enjoying how desperate Lizzie was to get it undone. “C’mon Lizzie,” Hope cajoled happily, “find the fun! Isn’t that what our truce tonight is all about?”

“I’ve found the fun.” The blonde Siphon scowled at her following frenemy. “It’s was decidedly un-fun. I’d like to return the fun now.”

Alaric smiled up at his dramatic daughter from where he was doing some late night paperwork while waiting, until just before curfew, to go bust up the ‘secret’ party the older kids were having. It was nice to see his most sensitive daughter getting along with Hope. “Hi girls, I can see you’ve been enjoying yourselves.” Hope grinned at him lazily as his daughter ranted about her overwhelming lack of enjoyment. “I thought you were both at the party I’m not supposed to know about. What brings you two in?”

Lizzie flinches back and spins towards Hope, hand lifting towards the tribred. Too late, as Hope’s already started answering Alaric’s question. “Lizzie tricked me into drinking a truth serum and we want to know if you have an antidote anywhere.” Hope shrugs placidly at Lizzie’s incredulous gaze. Apparently not all her truths are sexual, or about Josie, or about her desire to have sex with Josie. Who knew? 

Alaric ignores Lizzie’s mumbled “oh thank god” as he shoots a stern glance her way. “A truth serum? We’ll be discussing this later Elizabeth.” His tone is hard. He’d never suspected needing to have a serious conversation about respecting others right to consent with either of his girls. “Was it just Hope you dosed?”

Lizzie groans in exasperation. “Dad, no.” She whines. “I didn’t dose anybody. I just saw someone add it to the punch and thought Hope looked thirsty.”

Hope looks into the blonde twin’s eye with a full smirk. “I was. I got very thirsty watching Josie dance.”

“Nope!” Lizzie steps closer to Hope and clamps her hand over Hope’s smirking mouth. “I do not need to hear that. And dad certainly doesn’t either.”

Alaric’s eyebrows draw together as he looks between the two teens in confusion. What was wrong with Hope being thirsty? Wasn’t that why Lizzie gave her the punch? “Did you see who spiked it?” He asks instead. 

“Satan, of course.” Lizzie scoffed. “Who else?” Hope’s eyes flashed gold, light flickering from within as she growled. The blonde pulled her arm away from Hope’s potentially dangerous mouth. “Down Cujo.”

Hope’s intense green eyes locked onto Lizzie. “Of course her. Why did Penelope spike the punch?”

Lizzie shrugged. “How am I supposed to know? Rhetorical question Hope. If it helps she only put a little in and I think I got most of that in your cup.” Hope raised an eyebrow, wordlessly asking Lizzie to expand on her statement. “She didn’t really stir it in, probably thinking it would dilute as it settled and people drank more.”

Hope nodded in agreement, understanding what Lizzie meant. “Right, because truth serum is heavier than punch, meaning every cup filled would agitate it and dilute it into the punch. She probably meant for it to look like people where just talking more as they got more drunk.”

“I thought so.” Lizzie confirmed. “No idea why she’d want everyone to have looser lips though. Who can under-“ Lizzie paused, rethinking her question. “I don’t care to understand the devil’s mind.”

“Good catch.” Hope said with a sharp quirk of her lips. “Not going to stop me from talking about gorgeous leggy trees I want to climb from a kneeling start though.”

“Hope! Noooo.” Lizzie groaned, looking at her dad for help. His face was decidedly unsympathetic. 

“You have only yourself to blame.” Alaric said without pity. “Besides,” he lifted one shoulder dismissively, “what’s the worst she could say?”

Lizzie’s whimper was barely audible over Hope’s quick response. “I could start by explaining my kneeling start and just going from there.” She slapped her own hand over her mouth the moment she stopped talking, not wanting to torture her pseudo father figure the way she did her frenemy.

Alaric cocked his head to the side. “That does seem weird. Why would you start climbing from a kneel?” He ignored Lizzie ineffectively flailing at him to get him to stop.

Hope’s mouth opened, her throat muscles strained, her hand turned white with the grip she had on her own mouth. A heart beat passed. Another. Her hand dropped away and words spilled out. “Because I’m short enough and Josie’s tall enough that I could probably eat her out if I kneeled. She might need to throw a leg over my shoulder for balance, but honestly with my werewolf strength and healing I could stay between her legs as long as I’d like. Which would be a very, very long time.”

“Josie?” Alaric heard his own distant sounding voice murmur. Apparently Hope’s werewolf hearing picked up on the quiet sound.

“Yep. I want to climb her like a sexy tree and scent mark her all over so that the world knows she’s mine. Marking her is my most common fantasy. I know, that doesn’t sound impressive, but I have literally hundreds and that’s the one I cum to most frequently.”

“Please stop talking.” Alaric said, unable to look at either Hope or Lizzie.

“I am fucking trying.” Hope growls back. “You are almost last on my list of people I want to discuss this with. It’s just once I start talking about it, I start thinking about it and with the truth serum I can’t stop talking about what I’m thinking about.”

“You could try to stop thinking about my sister.” Lizzie offered as she attempted to better plug her ears.

Hope scoffed. “Right, if I could do that I would have stopped fantasying about her years ago. That obviously hasn’t happened.”

Alaric whined to himself as he poured a much needed drink. “Lizzie, go take Hope to her room and make sure she’s safe.”

“What? Why do I have to deal with her?” Lizzie demanded. Two voices answered in stereo.

“You’re the one that dosed me/her!”

Damn her no good, very bad idea.

****

They’re halfway to Hope’s dorm room and the sweet, sweet relief of going their separate ways when Hope freezes in the middle of the hall. “Don’t stop now Mikealson,” Lizzie grumbles, “freedom is almost in reach.” Hope leans backwards a tiny bit, away from her room, in an unconscious desire to escape. 

“We need to go another way.” Hope’s voice is tense.

“What? Nooo.” Lizzie whimpers in despair. “Why?”

“I can smell Josie.” The words are soft, almost like a whispered secret.

“One, that’s weird. I mean, I know we go to school with vampires and werewolves, but that’s still weird that you know her scent so well.” Lizzie scrunched her nose up, who just admits to something like that? Oh, right, someone who was secretly fed a truth serum. “Two, so what?”

“So what? So what! I can’t get within ten feet of Josie when I’m like this. Do you have any idea what I might say to her? Because I don’t. The thought of what I might say scares the life out of me.” Hope’s eyes are wide, her hands cutting though air in denial of the mere idea of seeing Josie.

Lizzie sighs. “Suck it up Mikealson.” Lizzie grabs the shorter girl’s arm to pull her along. “You’re the big badass tribred. You can do this.”

“No, nope, no, I can not.” Hope sinks closer to the floor with every word, resisting Lizzie’s tugging. “I can’t. She’s my kryptonite. I’m weak.”

“Seriously?!?” Lizzie huffs out as she tugs futilely at Hope’s arm. The tribred sits there, immovable.

“Do you really want to hear what I will say to Josie when I can’t stop myself?”

Lizzie pauses and gives serious consideration to what Hope’s admitted to so far when it comes it her sister. “....fuck, no. I don’t. You’re right. Let’s go the long way.”

Josie’s smile trembles as she rounds the corner to see Hope sitting cross legged in the middle of the hallway floor, her blonde sister holding Hope’s wrist as her body leans away from the tribred. Josie’s unsure if she feels more jealous or amused. “Hey guys, what’s up?”

Lizzie yelps, surprised by Josie’s sudden appearance, and drops Hope’s arm while spinning to face her twin. 

Hope groans like she’d been stabbed, well, like she was a normal person who’d been stabbed because Josie’s seen Hope shrug off an actual stabbing with no more than a grunt of surprise. The auburn girl let’s her now free arm flop over her eyes as she falls back on the floor. “I am lamenting the loss of my self control which will result in me sharing with you my personal, highly detailed, filthy sexy fantasies about you.” Hope grumbled more into her arm then to Josie.

“Oh, me too.” Josie says, before her brown eyes widen comically large and she slaps her hands over mouth.

“Uhhhh...” Hope drawls, too torn to actually speak. She doesn’t register when exactly she went from lying on the floor to sitting up, but she is now. On the one hand, what? No, seriously, what? Does Josie have sexy fantasies about Hope? On the other hand, did Josie also drink the truth serum spiked juice and consequently lose her self control over what she said? How could Hope ask in a way that didn’t force Josie to say more than she was comfortable with?

“The loss of control bit, I mean. Though now that I see you here, probably the sharing my sexy fantasies about you bit too. But, I didn’t know that was going to be a thing until I just said it. Oh god, Lizzie, stop me before I start talking about wan-“. Lizzie’s hand over Josie’s mouth but her off before the brunette siphon could say exactly what she wanted. 

“Yeah, no.” Lizzie shook her head, keeping her hand over her sister’s mouth. “I think it’s safe to say that you had a little too much punch Jo. How about after I help Hope to her room, I come get you to ours?”

“Or she could stay in my room. We wouldn’t even have to talk.” Hope’s heavy lidded eyes were exploring Josie’s bare legs.

Lizzie grimaced at the look her frenemy was giving her sister. “That was your outside voice Hope.” She helpfully informed the tribred.

“Oh, shit. Sorry.” Hope shrugged as she gracefully stood up. “I’m just so used to thinking about it, I didn’t even realize I’d said it.”

Lizzie sighed as she met Josie’s raised eyebrows and surprised eyes. “Yeah, she does. Way too much in fact. I really don’t want to hear about how much she wants to bone you or how many fantasies of you Hope has in her spank bank.” Lizzie mock shuddered. Josie gestured emphatically to herself and Lizzie honestly wasn’t sure if the gesture was intended to say ‘me too’ or ‘I do want to hear it’ but either way she was not removing her hand. “Let’s go Romeo, you can tell Josie how much you love her when you’re sober.”

Hope scoffed. “Yeah right, I’m never going to tell anyone that I love them. Especially not Josie.”

All three of them froze. 

Josie felt tears pool in her eyes nearly immediately as hurt stabbed at her heart. Her stupid, stupid heart that had insisted upon Hope despite her brain knowing it was never going to end well. Maybe now that Hope said she’d never love her Josie could finally get over- Josie couldn’t even finish the thought in her own mind. 

Lizzie felt the defensive rage bubbling up in her blood. How dare Hope not love Josie? Her sister was awesome and deserved to be treated as way more than a sexual object. Lizzie had never in her life felt a stronger desire to punch Hope in her smug face. Though, her face wasn’t looking so smug right now. In fact, Hope was looking downright devastated. 

Hope’s expression was an odd mixture of devastation, dismay, and betrayal. Her eyes were locked on the tears spilling slowly down Josie’s cheeks to wet Lizzie’s hand. “I didn’t mean it like that. I swear, Josie, if I could let myself love anyone it would probably be you. Except you’d be the worst person I could chose. So I just daydream about fucking you.”

“Not. Fucking. Helping. Mikealson.” Lizzie ground out between clenched teeth as she grabbed her sister in a hug, no longer caring about keeping Josie’s mouth covered.

“Shit, no. That’s not what I meant. I mean, it’s safe to have sex with you but I can’t ever love you. God, why can’t I say this right?” Hope’s hands fluttered helplessly in the air.

“Maybe because you can’t lie right now?” Josie’s shakey voice offered as she cried silently into Lizzie’s shoulder.

“No, it’s because the actual truth is something I don’t want to admit out loud.” Hope took a deep breath, visibly bracing herself. She didn’t know if it was courage or the inability to be the one who caused Josie’s tears that drove her to admit what she hid even while dosed with truth serum. “I will not let myself love you because you’re so damn giving and self sacrificing. Other people can see that as a good trait, but I don’t. I lost both my parents because they wanted to save me. I won’t let myself love someone who’d just leave me like them.” Tears pooled in Hope’s eyes as she tried to explain the reason she wouldn’t let herself fall in love with Josie Saltzman.

Lizzie’s jaw dropped even as she soothed a hand over Josie’s back. “My god you are an idiot.” Her soft tone was dumbfounded. “Josie would absolutely sacrifice herself to save your life right now. As in, right this moment. When you pretty much tore her heart out from her chest, she’d still willingly die to save your life. Loving her or not has no bearing on it. Hell, I’m pretty sure she’d die to save you even if you weren’t friends.”

Hope stared blankly at Lizzie before turning her still blank stare to Josie. Josie’s dark eyes met Hope’s frozen green gaze. The brunette siphoner nodded once, a confirmation of what her twin said.

Hope staggered back as though shot. “I- I’m such an idiot.” The tribred fell heavily against the wall, world completely upended. “Of course you would. You’re you.” She gestured towards Josie like it was conveying some great wisdom about who Josie was. “All this time I didn’t let myself love you to save you and it doesn’t fucking matter!” Hope tore trembling hands through her hair. The tribred curled into herself like she was bracing for a blow, but the blow had already been dealt.

“S’ok,” Josie mumbled, detangling herself from Lizzie’s comforting arms. “I mean, I’ve loved you since I was thirteen and you were pretty much an asshole for half the time I’ve known you. There was pretty much no way you could prevent this.” Josie placed a calming hand against Hope’s curled back. “You still don’t have to love me back.”

“I already do.” Hope groaned. “I think I always have, I just didn’t let me, y’know?”

“No.” The word echoed as both Josie and Lizzie denied Hope’s statement at the same time. 

“Oh.” Hope chewed at her bottom lip, debating how to explain herself. She’d used every word to describe what she’d felt for Josie except the one that fit best, love. Hope was knocked out of her internal musings by Josie’s soft voice.

“So, want to go out sometime?” The brunette’s pouty mouth trembled at the corner, giving away how much courage her question required.

“Now? Does now work for you? We could go now.” No one has ever accused Hope Mikaelson of being smooth. Desperate, probably, judging by Lizzie’s scornful look. Smooth, no way, despite the softness in Josie’s brown eyes.

“Hope, everything’s closed.” Josie’s mouth curled up into a slow smile. “It’s eleven at night. Where would we even go?”

Hope tapped her fingers together, utterly distracted by the gentle lines of Josie’s mouth. “I honestly don’t know because right now all I can think about is that I could take you to my dorm room and do,” Hope paused, “anything you want.”

“Really?” Josie’s hopeful voice squeaked at the same time Lizzie’s voice scoffed the same question. In contrast to her sisters high eyebrows and smile, Lizzie’s own eyebrows scrunched down and she scowled.

“Anything. My body is your wonderland.” Hope was entirely without shame as she nodded encouragingly at the woman of her dreams and fantasies, utterly ignoring the blonde twin at Josie’s side.

“Yes, please.” Josie’s smile is blinding in it’s intensity. “I’ve always wanted to,” the brunette pauses to run heavy eyes up and down Hope’s toned body, “explore wonderland.”

“Nooooo,” Lizzie groans in despair, “please stop defiling my sister in front of me.” Hope, unfazed by Lizzie’s dramatics, slides a warm hand from Josies wrist to her shoulder.

“Bye Lizzie, see you tomor-, ugh,” Josie moans as Hope’s exploring fingers trail against her pulse. “Sunday.” The brunette finishes in a husky voice that Lizzie never, ever wants to hear again. 

“But, it’s Friday night.” Lizzie says to herself as she watches Josie grab Hope’s hand and pull the shorter girl down the hallway. Lizzie stands alone in the empty hallway, listening to the quite creaking as the building settles around her. She’s torn between going after her sister and stopping this train wreck from happening and being happy that she no longer has to hear any of Hope’s inappropriate thoughts for her twin. “I’m free!” Lizzie shouts suddenly, arms raised in triumph, and dashes for her own room. Perhaps her no good, terrible idea wasn’t so horrible after all.

*****

Josie shows up to breakfast on Sunday morning with the happiest, widest smile Lizzie has ever seen on her sister’s face. Even bigger than the one she had after successfully casting her first fire spell. Her neck is spotted with hickeys, some dark purple and some still flushed bright red. Lizzie tries to ignore them. Kaleb does not.

“Damn girl!” He snaps his fingers to the side with a slight hip thrust. “Looks like someone’s been attacked by a vampire. A sexy vampire.”

Josie tossed her head back and laughed brightly. “The sexiest.” She confirmed with a carefree grin.

MG glanced around the room with wide eyes. He was Josie’s best friend, he should have known she was interested in someone long before she showed up to breakfast smelling like sex with a neck covered in very obvious signs that Josie was taken. “So, uh,” MG cast another vampire quick look around the room, “you had a good weekend?” The statement was more question than confirmation.

Josie placed a soft hand on her best friend’s forearm to comfort him. “The best.” The brunette bit her lip nervously, unsure if what had happened was intended to be public or not. Hope’s warm form slides against her as the tribred deposits an over full tray on the table and cuddled into the free side of the siphoner. 

“Me too!” Hope chirped happily, drawing disbelieving eyes from the surround tables. Lizzie can practically hear them asking when Hope Mikaelson starting chirping happily. “Sex with someone else is so much better than sex with yourself. Or, maybe, that’s just sex with Josie?” Hope mused seemingly to herself. “Not that anyone else is going to find out.” The threat came out with a low rumble. 

Josie sighed happily and snuggled into the smaller girl. “I really shouldn’t find your possessive behaviour so endearing.” The brunette says into Hope’s shoulder and everyone listening can clearly hear the fond smile in her voice.

Hope snorts dismissively. “Please, you love it.” She says before starting to eat.

“I really do,” Josie nods. “I think I love everything about you. Nearly as much as you love my legs.”

Hope moans softly, eyes heavily and hand tucked somewhere under the table, moving rhythmically based on the tense, relax pulse of her bicep. “I really love your legs.”

“I feel like a voyeur.” MG says to himself as he watches his best friend and her, uh, girlfriend? Friend with benefits? Sex slave? Gaze longingly at each other. 

“I really love your mouth.” Josie says, guiding a spoonful of yogurt into Hope’s mouth and watching eagerly as Hope licks it. “And your tongue.”

“Please stop,” Lizzie whimpers pitifully. 

Both her twin and her frenemy ignore her. “I know you do.” Hope growls before she accepts another spoonful of yogurt. “You’re making me think bad thoughts right now babe.”

Josie laughs and brushes a lock of Hope’s hair behind her ear. “Last night bad or this morning bad?” She questions with a flirty smile.

“What’s the difference?” Kaleb asks, unconcerned about interrupting such a private moment.

Hope’s lips turn down in a pout as Josie throws her head back with a laugh. “Less than anticipated. Last night Hope got this brilliant idea.” Josie gamely ignores Lizzie’s muttered ‘no, it’s a trap’. “She said, ‘I really want to let Penelope know your mine now’. Which I was not against, at all.” The brunette cut a dismissive hand through the air. “But I know Penelope, so I said ‘she’s only going to believe it if she sees us having sex.’ And this genius,” Josie runs an affectionate hand over Hope’s shoulder, “says ‘ok’.”

Hope looks thoughtfully towards the far side of the room. “I have never seen anyone look so heartbroken and so horny at the same time.”

MG choked, his chocolate milk nearly leaking out his nose. “What? Wait, what? You,” he points at Hope, “suggested letting Penelope catch you having sex and you,” he swings his accusing finger to Josie, “agreed?”

Josie shrugs easily. “Well, I said it was a bad idea but in all honesty I’d fuck Hope anywhere. Which is, really, all honesty because Penelope dosed the punch with truth serum and it hadn’t worn off yet. So, really, it was quite easy for Hope to talk me into it.”

Lizzie’s face was bright red as she stared open mouthed at her sister. “There’s no way that truth serum is still active!” The stunned siphoner declared.

“Oh, no. I think it wore off somewhere around my fourth orgasm. We’re just making you squirm because you dosed Hope with truth serum! What the hell Lizzie?!” Josie shouted.

“I said I was sorry!” Lizzie groaned, thunking facedown into the table. Hadn’t she suffered enough Friday night?

“Actually, you didn’t.” Hope rebuked, her tone almost gentle. She had been fully behind Josie’s plan for revenge on Lizzie because it turns out, even after you regain the capacity for filtering your words, there was an insidious side effect to truth serum. Hope literally felt no shame at how sexy she found Josie. She’d already told everyone she wouldn’t want to tell anyway.

“Oh god, you have no idea how sorry I am.” Lizzie’s said sorrowfully. “I’m so sorry Hope. I’ll never do it again.”

Hope nuzzled into Josie’s bare neck, feeling her lover’s breath hitch at the touch. “You are forgiven. Honestly Lizzie, I’d forgive you almost anything if it got me sex with Josie.”

Lizzie gagged at the sight. Damn her no good, very bad, horrible idea.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried really, really hard to make this light and fluffy. It disobeyed me and veered towards some heavy stuff. I cut as much of that as I could. If anyone’s interested I could give a run down of what that heavy stuff was. 
> 
> Also, I realize that I’m in a pattern of viewing Hosie through Lizzie’s perspective. I blame Josie and Lizzie being twins for this. The only stories where it’s not are the smutty ones I haven’t posted.
> 
> Finally, I’m not really please with the beginning, I added it in after the middle to explain what was happening and all I can see is the wall of textposition. Any feedback about it would be greatly appreciated (especially regarding the flow).


End file.
